ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Traverser stone
It is obtainable every 20 hours per 30 minute stone, can have up to 3 stones = 90 minutes. (edit from orig. Author, sorry, thought joachim said 72) -- User:XanthiasTaru why every 72 hours? Category:Abyssea says "You can obtain a new stone every 20 hours(Earth Time)and can store up to a maximum of 3 stones at one time.", is this incorrect? --Icari 13:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) 72 hours is definitely incorrect. It would be nice if he said when you were able to get another stone, but if he knew it would probably take the zazz away from it all :) Also it has been mentioned by SE that accruing 4 stones total is possible. Probably via a quest but maybe just a hold onto one and he'll have 3 ready after the 20/3 waiting period. --Zetsugan 19:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It has been confirmed that the cap for staying in is 120min (via entering with one stone, prompty leaving, then entering later with an additional three stones for 120 minutes). It's been mentioned below that you could also have those four stones in, talk to Joachim for three more, and have those on hand. However, you can only be in the zone for 120 minutes tops, you'd have to wait outside the zone for an hour to use your next three stones. --Tanti 6 in one day? can u get 3 have npc hold 3 for a total of 6 kinda like assault ids? Redchaos 15:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Well there might be a glitch or something because i was able to receive 5 stones from Joachim yesterday... i already had 3 which i used earlier that day, then was able to go back to him, get 3 more, go in again, use them, go back and got 2 more before he told me i had to wait so idk what's up with that lol --Xzion 14:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The way this works, near as my group can tell, is somewhat like assault tags. You earned 1 stone when you first got your cutsceen in Lower jueno. Every 20 hours after that cutscene you earn a new one. It is unknown if there is a limit to how many stones the NPC will keep in reserve for you. I have had friends get 6+ stones in a single day, those who got the CS the first day and did not do anything with the expansion until a week later. It is also possible to float time, however, the max time you can have is 120 minutes; so you can enter, trade a stone, warp out, get 3 more, trade them, warp out, get 3 more, trade them by using the warp colums when your time is low, warp out grab 3 more stones, start using up your time from the previous trade, warp to the start when you get another time warning and trade the final 3 stones. That wouls be 300 minutes, 10 stones in one day, and it might be possible to do the trade warp out get more stones trick even more times. *Update: Synced time today to 35 minutes and then added 2 stones to make 95 minutes. Returned to survayor with 5 minutes remaining and traded an additional stone, should of given me 35 mins total, instead gave +25 mins for a total of 30 mins total. Appears there is a hard cap of 120mins per visitant status. I suspect that the 20 hour clock begins upon purchase of the expansion, and therefore, regardless of when you've completed the requisite quests to earn Traverser Stones, you've already gained a stash of stones. This would explain why after 1 week of the release - when I finally completed the quests - I had all 3 available to me right away (possibly more); whereas a mate of mine who's had the expansion for <20 hours cannot gain extra stones following the completion of the quests. This also lends an explanation to why some people have more stones than expected, rather than it be a glitch. --Kandu 22:06, July 6, 2010 (EDT) Earth Time? The NPC says every 20 Hours in Earth time, but that's impossible because I got another Stone randomly checking the NPC after a mere 12 hours. Can someone please verify this so I'm not thinking I'm insane.Hellblades 15:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, it was only him having an extra crystal stored for me. Too bad it is so long, that part kinda sucks lol. Ah well, SE can't make it THAT easy for us, huh? Hellblades 23:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Stacking Abyssite Is is possible to stack the effects of Abyssite Key Items? Will getting both the Azure and Crimson Abyssite of Celerity make the replenishment timer drop to 12 hours? Or having both the Ivory and Scarlet Abyssite of Sojourn add 6 mins per stone? Briag 18:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I now have both Abyssites of Celerity and can say that they do seem to stack. Briag 18:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) All abyssites which you can obtain multiple versions of have cumulative effects. In other words, yes, they stack. Tahngarthortalk- 08:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Maximum amount of stones. I just wanted to let people know that the amount you can stack is very high. After leaving for almost a year, and 3 weeks after Visions of Abyssea, and return end of july, i came back to a stock of over 400+ stones. After wasting nearly 100, i decided to acquire the celerity abyssites. After gainaing the 3rd one, my current stones amount was 799. I believe that they have changed the whole "getting the abbysites increases the count of stones you have" thing, due to the fact that I acquired one of the abyssites last night and my stone stock did not change.--Cevkiv 14:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC)